The usual luminaire containing a double-ended lamp comprises a housing, typically of metal, and, within the housing, the following separate components in addition to the double-ended lamp: a sheet-metal reflector, means for mounting the reflector on the housing, contacts for making electrical contact with the lamp terminals, and ceramic receptacles that receive the contacts and mount the contacts on the metal housing and insulate them from the metal housing and the metal reflector. Because the number of parts is relatively great, the luminaire tends to be unduly complex, expensive, and large and to require excessive time and effort for its manufacture.